


Like a virgin

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt : John's never been with a man, and Sherlock's never been with anybody. Fumbly, nervous, first-time!sex.  </p><p>Slow moving sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt : John's never been with a man, and Sherlock's never been with anybody. Fumbly, nervous, first-time!sex.

I was going to write this as one chapter thing as I don't like multiple chapter stories but I decided to stretch it out.  
00000000000000000000000

Life was an uncertain and crazy thing. Yet, John Watson knew somethings were for certain. He knew that after Friday Saturday always came. He knew Sherlock would always have a case he 'needed' John on when he was ill. He knew they got over hundred channels on the telly but nothing ever seemed to be on. He also knew Sherlock was afraid to admit he was a virgin.

After the scandal with Irene Adler Sherlock took a bigger interest in sex. John even found him looking at porn sights on his laptop.

Even though John had a hard time admitting it he knew he loved Sherlock. Sherlock had no problem admitting he wanted to be in a relationship with John. Sherlock never said the word virgin but John didn't really need to be told. 

He could tell. When ever they snogged for over ten minutes Sherlock would make an excuse to stop. Whenever John would rub his hard erection against him Sherlock would jump away. John doubted the man had even had a blow job. Of course he wouldn't bring it up. That was up to Sherlock to bring up. 

When it came to telling people about their relationship Sherlock wasn't shy about that. Everyone in Scotland Yard found out about it about a week into their relationship. John was in one room and Sherlock was in the other. John wasn't ashamed of their relationship but he was still surprised Sherlock revealed it so suddenly.

“John!” Sherlock called. “Hun can you bring me my mobile. Please and thank you Love.”

Sherlock agreed to be nicer in public but John had no idea that meant calling him Love and Hun in public. Lestrade gave him a set of raised eyebrows and Anderson gave him a 'I feel bad for you' look. John was embarrassed for a few minutes but then decided it was best for it to be in the open. 

The two of them took to sleeping in Sherlock's room. It was warmer in his room and Sherlock had a better bed. John was amazed to find out Sherlock liked to cuddle. He loved to sleep with his body pressed up against John.

It was during one of those nights curled up together that the subject of sex finally got brought up.

John couldn't sleep. He was curled up next to a naked handsome man and he was sporting a rock hard on. He was thinking about asking Sherlock if it would OK to rub against him when he noticed Sherlock appeared to be asleep. He sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry John," Sherlock said suddenly.

"Sorry for what?" John asked lifting his head.

"Pushing you away," he explained. "You must understand this is a bit much for me."

"It's OK," John said putting his head back down. "It can wait."

"I want to do sexual acts with you," Sherlock said. "I actually bought something for us to use. I just..."

John's ears perked up at that. Sherlock had brought something for them to use? Did he mean a sex toy?

"What?" John asked. "What did...what is it?"

"Under my socks," was all Sherlock said.

John got out of bed and walked to the dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and dug through the socks. He was shocked the find a small butt plug. It was brand new and still in the plastic. 

"Who did you want to use this?" John asked walking back over to the bed.

Sherlock rolled over to face him and raised an eyebrow. John sat back down on the bed.

"You want it in you?" John questioned. "We don't have to do this yet. You may never be comfortable with doing that."

"I want to," Sherlock said looking away. "I just need you to show me how to do this. You have understand that...that it is hard to me to ask for help."

John had never done anything with another man. He was nervous and he knew Sherlock had ever right to be nervous. He knew how it worked. Being a doctor did give him an advantage. He had girlfriends in the past who enjoyed anal sex. He knew you had to be careful. John sat the butt plug down on the beside table. There was no way Sherlock was ready for that. Sherlock always knew how to get in over his head. Of course he would never admit such a thing had ever happened.

"Lay on your back," John said. "Sherlock I need you to relax."

Sherlock shifted and laid out on the bed. He put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

John looked down at Sherlock's cock. It wasn't even hard. John sighed before taking it in his hands. Sherlock's jumped at the slight touch. John didn't let go of his cock. He waited for Sherlock to calm down. After a moment the consulting detective relaxed into the mattress. He gave it a few experiential squeezes. Sherlock didn't jump again and his length began to harden in John's hands.

"Good," John said. "It's OK to feel excited. Just let go Sherlock."

Sherlock let out a whimper and started rubbing up against him. John smiled at that. He loved to see Sherlock enjoying himself. He loved to see Sherlock being human.

"Can you handle more?" John questioned.

"Yes," Sherlock whispered.

John lowered his head and gave the tip of Sherlock's cock a little lick. He was surprised that there wasn't more of a taste. He was a little nervous about putting that in his mouth. He gave another little lick. Sherlock whimpered and grabbed the sheets with his hands. 

"More," he begged.

John couldn't deny him that. He opened his mouth and took some of his length into his mouth. John didn't get it in halfway before he felt Sherlock's load shoot into his mouth. 

"John!" Sherlock cried completely taken by surprise. 

John gagged spitting it out onto the sheets. It tasted too salty. There was no way he was swallowing it.

"Sorry," Sherlock said. "It...it just happened."

"That's OK," John said moving to lie next to him.

"Do you want me to...?" he asked looking at John's hard on. 

"Not unless you want to," John said.

Sherlock shook his head. Less than a minute later he nodded. He seemed very unsure of himself. John wanted to see him let go and be human but seeing him so nervous killed him. 

Sherlock was panting and breathing very heavily. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around John's cock. He relaxed as soon as his hand was wrapped around his length.

"That's great Sherlock," John moaned closing his eyes. "Easy."

Sherlock moved his hand up and down his length. He was staring at it wide eyed. John didn't have to see his face to know the detective was thinking. He could feel it.

Suddenly John felt just the tip of a finger running along the under side of his cock. It was such a soft touch. So intimate. His orgasm took him by surprise.

"Sherlock!" He cried.

Bright lights filled his eyes. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. Jesus. What had Sherlock done to him. He slowly opened one eye. Sherlock was sitting with a smirk on his face. 

"You researched that didn't you?" John asked in a weak voice.

John climbed back under the blankets and laid his head down on the pillow. Sherlock really was amazing sometimes. He noticed Sherlock wasn't meeting his eyes. He decided not to press it. The man was probably a little overwhelmed.

"Yep," Sherlock said with a smile. "Let's get some sleep. I need your help tomorrow. Lestrade says that he has a big pile of cases he needs my help on. I don't know how he would get along with out me."

When John didn't respond Sherlock looked up at him. His boyfriend was already fast asleep. Sherlock kissed him on the head. He picked up the butt plug from the bedside table and slipped it into the drawer. They would use it soon enough.


	2. loving times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has been working a lot and wants to make it up to John.

Sherlock showed no more interest in sex for the following two days. He had a very interesting case involving a case of three kidnapped children. When he was working it was almost as if John didn't exist.

John guessed that was something he was going to have to get used to. He knew Sherlock's work was very important him. Perhaps it meant more to him than John did. That was the way John felt anyway. He wanted to bring it up to Sherlock but he didn't know how. Talking to Sherlock was never easy.

He was sitting in the living room alone eating a plate of Chinese take way. He was trying to focus on the show on the telly but he couldn't. All he could do was think about Sherlock. He was just finishing up his supper when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," John said setting the food down on the coffee table. 

When the door opened he was surprised to see Lestrade standing there. 

"Hello Greg," John said getting to his feet. "I thought you were with Sherlock."

"I'm sorry about that," Greg said. "I really needed him these last few days. I wanted to come and apologize for that. I should have made him take some time off."

"That's OK," John said dumping his dishes in the sink. "I know how he is."

"I wanted to tell you that he is on his way over here," Lestrade said. "I think he feels bad for neglecting you."

John smiled at that. If Sherlock realized that John felt neglected all by himself then there might be hope for that man after all.

"You're a better man than me," Greg said with a chuckle. "I would have already smothered him in his sleep with a pillow. Look I have to go. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks!" John shouted from the kitchen.

John heard the door shut as he went about washing up dishes. Sherlock hated house work and always left piles of cups all over the place. He needed to have a talk to him about that as well. One thing at a time.

The doctor was still doing dishing when he heard the door to the flat open. He pretended not to hear it. Footsteps on the floor. Someone trying to walk quietly. Someone trying to surprise him. 

Damn he was getting as bad as Sherlock. 

Despite the fact he knew there was someone else there he jumped when he felt a hand cover his eyes.

"Guess who," Sherlock's voice came.

"Mycroft?" John said in a teasing voice.

"To hell with Mycroft," Sherlock with a chuckle.

The hand was removed and John turned to face his boyfriend. He was holding a small box in his hands. It wasn't really wrapped but it was in a gift box.

"Here," Sherlock said trying to make light of it.

John smirked. This was a man who couldn't remember his birthday. He bought him a gift just because he felt bad. The thought made John warm in inside.He opened it quickly. A smile quickly spread over his face. It was a slid for a microscope. He raised an eyebrow as he brought it closer to his face. He could tell there was something on the slid but he couldn't tell what it was.

"What is it?" John questioned.

"Well you remember the other night when we fooled around," Sherlock said. "I tried to sleep but I woke up a little while   
later. The sheets were still wet so I got a little of sperm to look at on my microscope. I decided to save it."

John started laughing. He couldn't believe it. Sherlock had saved the cum from his first orgasm with John. The look on   
Sherlock's face quickly changed. He looked embarrassed and mad.

"I'm sorry," John said running a hand through his hair. "I love it. It is so romantic baby."

Sherlock smiled and relaxed into John's touch. John put the slid back into the box and sat it down on the table. It would something he would always treasure. 

John leaned in and pressed his lips to Sherlocks. The taller man let out a moan as he let John take the lead. Sherlock had such soft lips. Such kissable lips. 

"Bedroom," John said nibbling on Sherlock's bottom lip. "I need to touch you."

Sherlock nodded and started walking towards the bedroom. John gave him a little smack on the ass. Sherlock didn't turn to face him but he gave him a warning growl. That made John smirk.

They walked into Sherlock's bedroom and Sherlock dropped onto the bed. He laid out on the bed and looking up at John. God. He looked so sexy like that.

"I want your fingers inside me today," Sherlock announced.

That surprised the hell out of John. He had only given him one have ass blow job. John thought that was rushing things.

"Are you sure?" John asked. "It might be uncomfortable."

"I want it," Sherlock said in a whisper.

"Get undressed," John said. "I want you naked."

As Sherlock went out pulling off his clothes and throwing them to floor John blushed. He didn't know why. He wasn't the virgin in the room. Yet, it was his first time with a guy. He knew how to massage the prostate to make it pleasurable for Sherlock so he was one a head.

He retrieved a bottle of lotion from the bedside table. Sherlock settled down on his back and spread his legs. John settled down between them.He uncapped the bottle of lotion and squirted a bit on two of his fingers. He brought one down to Sherlock's entrance. It looked so small and tight. He didn't know how his cock would ever fit there.

"If it hurts or you just change your mind tell me," John said in a strong voice. "I mean it Sherlock."

"I will," Sherlock said resting back on the pillow. "I promise you that John."

John started to press his pointer finger into Sherlock. The man gave a little gasp as the tip popped in. John didn't move it forward. He knew Sherlock's body would pull it in on its own.

"Squeeze your muscles," John said. "You need to learn how get your body to take it own your own."

He felt Sherlock's channel convulse around him. His finger was pulled deeper into him. Sherlock moaned loudly. It was   
almost all the way in now.

"Again," John said. "It'll feel better for you if you do it."

Sherlock took a deep breath and squeezed again. The finger slipped in all the way. The movement caused it to rub up against Sherlock's prostate. He let out a yelp and his back arched off the bed.

"More," Sherlock said closing his eyes. "So good."

John removed the finger fully and returned with two. He did the same as before and only put the tips in.

"This might hurt a little more than before," John warned. "Squeeze Sherly."

The detective gave a hard squeeze around his fingers. He yelped when the fingers slipped deep inside of him. 

"It stings," he admitted. "John..."

John quickly wrapped his hand around Sherlock's length. He gave it a few strokes.

"Relax," John said. "If you tense up. It'll hurt worse. Do you want me to stop?"

Sherlock didn't say anything as John worked his length. He was about ready to pull out his fingers when they were suddenly yanked forward into Sherlock's body. Sherlock had squeezed hard. He was getting the hang of it.

"Better now," he said in a whisper.

"God you are so tight," John said moving his fingers a little bit. 

"It's going to take some work to open you up enough for my dick."

Sherlock didn't seem aware of John's words. His eyes were closed tightly and he was letting out little hard breaths. His dick was hard as a rock in John's hands.

"No," he said suddenly pushing John's hand away from his cock.

John stopped moving his fingers inside of Sherlock. Did Sherlock mean no more? Did he want him to take his fingers out as well.

"What's wrong?" John asked quickly.

"I'm almost there," Sherlock whimpered. "I want to...just from your fingers."

John nodded. Even though Sherlock hadn't said the word 'cum' John knew what he meant. He pulled his fingers out slowly and slid them back in all the way. Sherlock began to grind down on them. 

"More!" Sherlock cried trying to take them deeper.

John began to go harder and faster. He did his best to hit the detective's prostate each time. 

"John!" he cried not caring how loud he was getting.

They hadn't told Mrs. Hudson about their relationship but they were both sure she knew. She didn't say anything but they could tell. 

On a inward stroke Sherlock finally exploded. His passage clinched tightly around John's fingers. Ribbons of cum exploded from his cock and coated his thighs.

John carefully removed his fingers from his passage. Sherlock lay panting with his legs still wide open.

"What about you?" Sherlock asked when John laid down next to him.

John was hard a rock in his trousers. Watching Sherlock grinding on his fingers had driven him crazy.

"I'm OK," John said. "You don't need to do anything. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Wrong thing to say. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 

"I can handle it," Sherlock said.

"Alright," John said. "Do whatever you want."

John noticed Sherlock was still a little shaky as he helped him out of his clothes. 

"Can I?" Sherlock asked holding up the bottle of lotion.

John felt a flutter in his stomach at that. He'd never done anything like that. Yet, he found himself wanting to. He nodded.

Sherlock put some lotion on just one of his fingers. He put the finger to John's entrance and pushed in. He went a bit hard and fast. It was half way in before he realized it was through the muscle. John cried out pulling on the sheets.

"Sorry," Sherlock said quickly.

"It's OK," John said relaxing. "Don't move it. Let me take it in."

The discomfort passed quickly and John's body quickly sucked in the finger.

"Will I able to take you one day?" Sherlock said wiggling his finger.

"I suppose...AH!" John said as Sherlock brushed his prostate.

Sherlock smirked and began to rub the spot. 

"Sherlock," John said in a pleading voice. "Touch me please."

Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's length. He began to move it slowly. It was all to much for John. He wasn't going to last. He cried out as his body shook with orgasm. Sherlock slipped his finger out of him. 

"That was amazing," Sherlock said lying down next to his lover.

"You haven't seen anything yet baby," John said before giving him a light kiss.

\--  
Hehe. I didn't want Sherlock to give John a typical gift. I thought of Big Bang theory when I wrote this. In one of them Lenard gives penny a snow flake from the north pole (? pretty sure it was the north) on a slide. It gave me   
the idea for the cum slid. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

 

For the first time in his life Sherlock was actually considering having sex. The very idea scared the living day lights out of him but he wanted to do it.

He had someone he cared very much about. He loved John.

He trusted John. He couldn't see his lover leaving him for someone else. Also John didn't seem to be the type that would take someone's virginity as some kind of trophy. He truly thought John would stay by his side. John was not a user.

The fingering was lovely. He never thought that a finger up the bum would feel so good.

That was two days ago. Sherlock wanted to do it again. In fact, Sherlock wanted to move up to the butt plug he had purchased before on a whim.

John had two late shifts in a row. That tied the good doctor up.

Sherlock was caseless. Greg had come to him with cases but nothing that could hold his attention. He didn't want a case. He wanted John.

It was on the third night that Sherlock decided he was done waiting. He needed relief. If John wasn't home by nine he would finger himself. Nine came and went. It was nine thirty when Sherlock gave up hope and went off to bed.

For some reason the thought of doing it alone seemed wrong. Yet, he couldn't help it. He needed relief. It was like an itch. It was a burning itch. He felt as if he would die if he didn't get some relief.

Sherlock stripped down and laid on top of the sheets. The cool sheets felt good against his hot skin.

He reached into the bedside table and retrieved the bottle of lube. He popped open the lid and squirted some on his fingers. He didn't bother to try and warm the lube up.

He down and pressed a finger to his entrance. The detective let out a gasp as it slipped inside. His own finger felt different. It was longer than John's. Even in the odd position it touched him deeper. It only took him a minute to find his prostate.

"John!" he cried as his back arched off the bed.

His own fingers felt wonderful but he wished John was there. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend John was there. He wanted John kissing him. He wanted his lover holding him close.

He pulled his finger from him and returned with two. He pushed them carefully. He didn't want to hurt himself. John would kill him if did. He spread his fingers inside of himself and began to wiggle them.

"You have no idea how hot you look," John's voice filled his ears.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open. He was shocked to see John standing next to the bed. The doctor was already taking off his shirt. How had he manged to sneak in? Dammit he was getting slow. He had taught the good doctor well.

"Sorry I'm late," he said sitting down on the bed. "I had a hell of a time getting a cab. Keep going."

Sherlock froze in place. He felt a flush covering his face. He wanted John home but he wasn't sure he felt comfortable doing what John was asking for. Fingering himself in front of him? It seemed inappropriate.

"What's wrong?" John asked in a concerned voice.

"I..." he said frowning. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course," John said reaching to touch Sherlock's hand with his own. "You look so sexy with two fingers buried in you. I love the fact you have enough interest in sex now to do it. That means you're horny. That fact turns me on more than anything else."

Sherlock gave a loud moan and started moving his fingers inside of him. He was hitting his prostate nearly every time. His erection was fully hard.

"Another finger," John said in an assertive voice.

For some reason the detective found that voice sexy. Sherlock pulled out his fingers and coated them with more lube. He pressed them inside carefully. There was a slight burn as they slid home. It was easier than the first time.

"I want the toy," Sherlock groaned as he pressed down against his fingers. "I can take it. I want to take it."

John frowned slightly looking down at Sherlock's hand. The detective was sucking up the fingers and didn't seem to be in any real pain. Perhaps he was ready. He reached over and took the toy out of the drawer.

He gave the toy a hard look. It was peach colored and looked a little wider than three of Sherlock's fingers. According to the packaging it was five inches.

"I'll be right back," John said before disappearing off to the bathroom.

Sherlock felt a little nervous as he worked his fingers inside him. The toy looked much bigger than his fingers. He brushed up against his prostate and forgot his worry. He would take it and he would love it.

John returned in less than a minute. He got down between Sherlock's legs. He put his hand on Sherlock's and carefully pulled his fingers free. He coated the toy with more than enough lube.

"Remember to breath," John said. "If it gets to be too much just say so."

John put the toy at his entrance and pushed. The first few inches slid it. Sherlock turned his head and moaned into the pillow. His body was sucking up the toy.

It was half way in before Sherlock let out a pain filled moan.

"Sherlock?" John asked stilling the toy.

"It burns a little," Sherlock admitted knowing there was no point in lying.

John had learned how to see through him. He was starting to see that you had to be truthful during sex. It was too easy to hurt someone.

"Deep breath Sherlock," John instructed.

Sherlock did as he was told and found it eased the burning. He body sucked in the toy when he took deep breaths. It was still there but not as bad.

"Keep going," Sherlock practically begged. "I need it all. I have to take it."

The doctor in John was telling him to take it slow but he couldn't hold back. Sherlock was too sexy. He was begging. Sherlock Holmes begging. Too damn sexy. He carefully pushed in deeper inside of his lover.

Sherlock twisted and arched as the toy touched him inside. John couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Nor could Sherlock describe what was happening to him. He felt like his brain was on overload. So many feelings. Every nerve was on edge.

There a strong burning pain as the toy slid home. Also there was a cramping feeling. His body didn't want to take it. It was trying to tell him it couldn't take it. He tried to hide his pain filled moans in the pillow.

"There," John said with a chuckle. "All the way in. Are you OK?"

Sherlock lifted his head from where it was hidden and he rested the back on his head on the pillow. He was letting out little breaths.

"I know it hurts. There isn't any point in lying." John said lying down next to him. "You're doing great though baby."

"It feels so big," Sherlock said letting his eyes half close.

"I'm bigger you know," John said placing a kiss on Sherlock's nose. "Perhaps you should take that into consideration."

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," Sherlock said in a growl. "You aren't going to talk me out of it John. You know how I am."

John didn't say anything. He simply reached down and wrapped a hand around his lover's length. The other man gave a whimper and rocked into his touch.

At the start Sherlock had been hard a rock. His erection was almost gone. It started to grow under John's gentle touch. The pain of having the butt plug inside was going away. He still felt overly full but it didn't hurt.

"Better," Sherlock whispered.

John settled between his lover's legs once again. He took the base of the butt plug in his free hand and slowly started to pull it out.

"John!" Sherlock gasp grabbing the sheets with both hands.

John pulled it almost all the way out before slowly pushing it back in. Sherlock tried to speak but he couldn't. He couldn't make words. A long howl was the only noise he could make.

Each time that John would pull the toy back he was left feeling empty. When his lover pushed the toy back it always seemed like too much. Too much pleasure. Too much cramping. It was too much but he didn't want it to stop. There was still a little pain but nothing he couldn't deal with.

"You look amazing," John said in a low voice.

John knew his next move was evil but he had to do it. He pulled the butt plug free of Sherlock's holes. Sherlock gave a loud whimper of disappoint. John slid the toy easily back inside. Sherlock cried out and even tried to slid away from it. John knew it had to sting.

"I know," John said pressing if fully inside of his lover. "But you need to get used to that."

The site before him was the sexiest he had ever seen. Sherlock's hair curly hair was sticking to his forehead. Beads of sweat were rolling down his nose. His hands were gripping the sheets so tight John thought they would rip for sure.

"I need more," Sherlock begged. "I need you! Please take me."

"Not yet," John said moving the toy faster. "You aren't ready it. It would hurt too bad."

John knew they should wait. He knew Sherlock wasn't ready. Yet, he wanted him. He wanted to take his virginity.

"John," Sherlock let out a squeaky voice.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The pleasure of the toy rubbing against his prostate was too much. It was too intense.

"Its OK Sherlock," John said rubbing his erection. "It's OK to let go."

It seemed that was all Sherlock needed. It was almost as if he needed to hear that. He closed his eyes and let out a howl. The strongest orgasm he had ever had ripped through him. The white substance that burst from him landed all over his crotch and on John's hands.

John started to pull the toy out of him.

“I want you,” Sherlock pleaded.

“That was a lot to handle,” John explained. “Maybe we should wait until tomorrow.”

“No,” Sherlock shook his head quickly from side to side. “Now! Please.”

“It might be too much for you,” John said.

"Make me take it. If I fight hold me down," Sherlock said simply.

John had no intention of holding his lover down but he knew better than to argue. He grabbed the lube and drizzled it onto his erection. He lined up himself up and pushed forward. The tightness hit him at once.

"John!" Sherlock cried shaking his head from side to side.

"I know," John said putting his hands on Sherlock's hips. "Don't hold in your breath. Make sure you breath."

John pressed forward as Sherlock let out little cries. The detective didn't pull forward but he was doing a little wiggling. He was clamping down on John's cock. It was the tightest place he had ever been. It was as if a warm velvet blanket was wrapped around his member.

"It hurts," Sherlock whimpered through clinched teeth. "John....Jo...John!"

"It'll ease up once I get it in," John explained reaching around to touch Sherlock's cock.

He just needed to distract Sherlock. Sherlock let out a confused whimper as his cock began to harden despite the discomfort he was in.

"You're doing great," John encouraged. "Half way in."

Sherlock tried to make words but only a squeak would come out. He felt his face flush with color. How could he get a hard on when he was in pain?

"It's ok," John said tugging harder on Sherlock's length. "Almost there."

Sherlock snapped his mouth closed as he felt another whimper trying to escape. He could take anything John could dish out. Suddenly he felt John's balls pressed against him. He had taken it all. He let out a long gasp.

"I'll hold until you are ready," John said.

It killed him to hold there but there was no way he was hurting his lover.

“You can move.” Sherlock whispered. “Just go easy.”

John pulled out slowly. He didn't pull all the way out. Sherlock cried out and tightened his inner passage around his lover's length.

“How do you want it darling?” John asked.

“Deep,” Sherlock ordered wrapping his legs around John tightly. “Don't pull out a lot.”

John pushed forward slowly but surly. When John bottomed out Sherlock's back arched off the bed. John repeated the action. Sherlock cried out and tried to grind back on the erection.

“Please,” Sherlock whispered.

“What do you need?” John asked as he carefully rocked inside of him.

It still stung a bit when John pulled out but Sherlock could handle it. He needed more.

“Harder!” Sherlock screamed.

John didn't need to be told twice. He began to trust with vigor. To Sherlock it was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt in his life. Yes, there were pangs of pain but for the most part it was wonderful. It was better then any drug he had tried in his life.

With every push to his prostate he felt his pleasure building. His erection was rock hard, his head was spinning, and his body was soaked with sweat.

“I'm almost there!” Sherlock cried.

John knew his orgasm was quickly approaching. Between the tightness of Sherlock's body and the sounds he was making John knew he wouldn't last long. The whole world seemed to go white for Sherlock. It was as if time stopped. For one split second everything was perfect.

Then quickly the world rushed back. His vision cleared. He was sore, hot, and tired. He quickly realized John had came inside him. He was wet and hot inside.

“Ow,” Sherlock cried as John pulled himself free.

“Sorry,” John said before collapsing next to him. “You alright?"

“Yes,” Sherlock said with a yawn. “Wonderful.”

John curled tightly up against him and within minutes they were asleep.


End file.
